Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to implantable medical devices that communicate using intra-body conductive communication and a method for data communication via electric conductive body tissue.
Description of the Related Art
Conductive communications for implantable medical devices are disclosed inter alia from U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,602 to Berg et al., entitled “Implanted Medical Device/External Medical Instrument Communication Utilizing Surface Electrodes”, and United States Patent Publication 2012/0109236 to Jacobson et al., issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,168,383, entitled “Leadless Cardiac Pacemaker with Conducted Communication”.
The implantable medical devices of Berg et al. and Jacobson et al., teach the use of current pulses to represent a logical “1”, and teach that a lack of a current pulse is used to represent a logical “0”, for conductive data communication.